magichroniclesdestiniesfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Overview
Before you start, it is imperative that you review this section first before creating your character. The Basic Building Blocks of Character Creation When you're first creating a character, always make sure that you plan ahead a few characters that you have in mind. It's always beneficial to have a plan before you just wing it out, because then you will have no clue as to what you will do next. You must be happy about your choice. Names are a no-brainer. Anyone can name a character, but sadly, some people have named their characters like Bob, or Smith, or Jones lately. In this game, modern names weren't even common at the time of the civilization. It's essential that you provide a unique, but not a truly exotic, name for your character-- something that you'll remember for the duration of the adventure. Elements are the driving force of the civilization. They provide order and sanity to the people and to nature. As a starting point, your character must start with at least one element of your choice before you begin your adventure. There are seventeen different elements to choose from, but there are more to be discovered out in the deep shadows of space. Domains are special aspects of your character, which reflects your character's personalities/ interests. There are three different tiers of domains. The lesser domains are easier to acquire, but are more specific to a character's interest. The greater domains are harder to acquire, but are more broader in retrospect to the lesser domains. In turn, the more specialized you are, the better the chances you are of gaining popularity with your people and others. There's no telling what your character will look like unless you add some fluff-- write it out, or add a picture of the character if you wanted to. The important thing is you want everyone else to know what your character looks like so that they can get a better understanding of the character, and to interact appropriately with one another. After these things are filled out, you are generally ready to meet the new world. Your character will be able to start out at a set amount of PP (6PP). After that first few days, the character will revert to the standard accumulation of PP, starting at 3PP and adding 1PP per day. See the Power Point section for more details about PP. Last but not least, it is crucial that you don't create more than one character at a time. If your current character dies after some debilitating effect, please contact me for approval of another character that you have next in line. Keep in mind that whatever the deceased character had left behind still stays in the game. It can either be reclaimed by the player's new character or be claimed by an already existing character. After reviewing the template, you are ready to create your character! The Required Template Below is a section of the character template that includes the most important information. Click on the link below the template sample to go to the actual template. Note that there will be pages in the Characters section already constructed for you. Those will be for the first few runners up. About 10- 15 pages will be pre-assembled with the full template to apply your character's specifics to. Name of Character Starting Element: The Element that you start with before you begin Acquired Elements: What Elements you have acquired Domains acquired: What domains you have acquired Physical Characteristics: What your character looks like; how he/ she interacts with the world around them Symbolic Representation: How your character is represented symbolically by a sacred mark or a common symbol Artifacts: Any artifacts your character possesses Exarches: Any exarches (followers) that your character had ascended Worlds/ Planes: Any planets or planes that your character had created For the complete template, go to the New Character Template page. Otherwise, go Back. Related links: Characters Category:Basics Category:Characters